Batty
by meridyan
Summary: Meridyan Chase is Hogwart's new librarian and Professor Snape's human guinea pig. no plot really


to be read with the following music:  
Nighty Cares and We Have a Map of the Piano by Mum, Deciduem by Babacar, Deep Honey by Goldfrapp, and Hawk by Broadcast email me if you would like me to somehow upload you a music soundtrack companion for this story with no plot (Surely I can think of a way to do that for you)...it is, after all, inspired by music.

* * *

**Year One at Howarts**

Professor Snape is indeed a very intriguing man. So, naturally, I did not refuse to help him with his potions demonstrations. However, I couldn't count how many times I've wound up in the Hospital Wing to treat a growing cowlick, a laughing disorder, or a dead foot. During classes, the potions students were getting used to me having to be escorted to the hospital wing. Usually one of them stood prepared, waiting for Snape to give the word.

But! I recall one special occasion in which Severus Snape had to escort me, himself.

"I hope you brewed your immunity potions correctly," Professor Snape said to the class, "Miss Chase's life depends on it." He arched an eyebrow at me and continued looking through everyone's potions that were sitting on his desk.

He carefully picked the green colored liquid. I breathed a sigh of relief. After all, more than half of the vials contained green colored liquid. Therefore I may have a chance of surviving today without have to go to the hospital wing. He handed the vial to me and I drank the immunity potion in one gulp.

He then reached behind a cupboard and produced a vial full of steaming purple potion. "This, class," He began, "is one of the deadliest yet common poisons known to wizards today. Any ingestion will cause a quickening and then a slowing down of the heart leading to," he handed the potion to me, "certain death."

When he said, "death", he eyed me with a look that suggested some sort of concern that I could, actually, die. I ignored the possible sarcasm in his manner for my own sake.

I glanced at the glass vial containing it's pretty coloured liquid. Obviously I shouldn't drink this, I thought to myself. Especially considering all the countless occasions I've woken up in the hospital wing because of a student's mishap.

"The immunity potion will have concentrated throughout your body, Miss Chase," He said to me in a calming yet icy voice, "I daresay you can drink the poison, now." He said this in a way that suggested - and probably this was all in my mind - that he did not really think that I would drink the purple poisonous liquid that he had just handed me.

So I did. And in one swift move. I wanted to make him think I was not afraid of possible death. I wanted to impress him. But it was a mistake.

All at once my breath quickened and beads of sweat formed on my forehead. My body was paralyzed in fear and all I could do was wait. Professor Snape had over rushed to me carrying a different vial. I collapsed onto the floor as I felt my body dying.

The students gathered around me and were either very scared or insanely excited. Professor Snape was forcing a strange tasting liquid into my mouth. A drop landed upon my lips and I felt his warm finger remove it. If I died then and there, I probably would have been content. "Neville Longbottom! If I find that this was YOUR immunity potion...!" he was very agitated. He hoisted me up, throwing my arm around his shoulder, and walked me out into the corridor.

"You!" he blindly pointed at the tallest kid he could find, "watch the class until I return"  
And we left the class with Fred grinning ear to ear.

Professor Snape had to hunch over to keep my feet on the ground. He frantically rushed me to the hospital wing looking slightly concerned and perhaps a little more agitated than earlier. "Are you alright?" he asked as we neared Madam Pomprey.  
"Cc..can't..cc.catch my breath," I managed to say. I remember thinking that he smelled of charcoal and spices just before I fainted in his arms.

I awoke in a couple of hours in the hospital bed. There were two other patients a few beds down from me who were laughing about how well they faked their illness. "Good Afternoon." I jumped at the sound of Professor Snape's voice. He had been sitting quietly in a chair on my right. I placed my head in my heads. "I had to make sure that you weren't internally bleeding or anything," he said blandly.

"I. Am in. the hospital wing. Again." I muttered through my hands.  
"Yes. Well... if you were to give up being my little guinea pig, I can't say that I'd blame you"  
I remained quiet. A big part of me wanted an excuse to be near Professor Snape, but a smaller part also wanted me to keep my health. I just kept my head in my hands and didn't say anything.

He got up to leave, and on his way out he said, "You talked very often in your sleep"  
I looked up at him, his voice was barely audible.  
"What? Why, what did I say"  
He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned on the doorframe, "Aside from the horrific images including a headless jumping boy," his face grew paler, "you mentioned my name a few times..." And he was gone, his long robes trailed about him.

After a few minutes of sulking in my embarrassment, I noticed a plate with a pastry on it where he was sitting. He had brought me breakfast. I bit into the pastry. It was cherry flavored. Of all the 92 flavors available in pastries, he chose cherry. I smiled, thinking that perhaps he made a reference to the color of my hair.

The rest of that year at Hogwarts was bland compared to the poison incident. I don't know when or how it happened but I'd decided that I didn't care if Professor Snape found out how I really felt about him. I began to openly stare at Professor Snape over dinners and meetings. He returned the stare a few times, but I was always too shy and I think he caught me smiling and blushing at him, once.  
It was quite embarrassing, but I persisted. For all I knew, he thought me a dunderhead.

* * *

**Year Two at Hogwarts**

My second year as librarian, I decided that since I hadn't heard from Professor Snape all summer, he wasn't interested. But I had to keep trying. Spreading rumors was a good idea.  
In the library, Ron Weasly asked me a question about potions. I dreamily stated that I loved Professor Snape's eyes. Ron looked at me as though I'd gone mad and then he told everyone he knew what I'd said. This got more stares from Snape across the dinner table.

And once I found out for sure that Professor Snape was an excellent reader of simple thoughts within close proximity, I tested him on this ability:

As the faculty finished up with another meeting, I made sure that I'd be walking alongside Severus Snape through the dark corridors back to the chambers. As we walked together, I concentrated on simple thoughts involving sweet descriptions of his hair, his eyes, even the buttons on his clothing; his lips, and then, of course, kissing.  
He kept glancing curiously at me as we strided along, I was careful not to step on his flowing robes. His pace slowed a little.  
I continued to think of kissing and that lead to naughty situations invovling the two of us -  
he suddenly came to a halt. I nervously kept walking, trying to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary. Damn my cowardice!

**The Duel**

The dueling club was back at it. This time taking less interest in letting the students try out a duel first handedly. Instead, the dark arts teacher called upon two members of the faculty.

"Professor Snape!" the teacher yelled out.

Severus, almost gliding with his arms folded about himself, stepped onto the platform and withdrew his wand.

" and...Madam Chase!"

Oh, what a surprise this was. Even Severus looked amused. I tried to look very confident although my mind was beginning to draw a blank at the thought of a disarming charm - one that was imaginative anyway. And I suppose the only reason why the Dark Arts professor chose me to go against Snape is because I am considered his potions assistant.

I walked towards him. He never broke eye contact with me, not once. I mean, as far as I know, because I couldn't really look at him too much I was so nervous.

We stood inches away from eachother. A slight bow, and we both turned at the exact moment The DADA professor shouted "one. two. thr-"

"Wingardeum Liabre!" was echoed throughout the hall. I should've known Professor Snape would cheat. He'd used his wand to flip me upside down causing my robes to lift up over my head. For a second, I thought I noticed a childish look on Severus's face, one that resembled an excited peeping tom.

Before I could even think of how embarrassing the situation had become I shouted,  
"Lefluer Enola!" Then I used my wand to spin myself upright. I looked at Professor Snape who seemed as though he was going to become quite ill.

It may have been a bit harsh but I wanted a disarming charm that was colorful.

He tried to speak but an enormous batch of multicolored rose petals came out of his mouth and onto the platform floor.

**The Veritaserum**

Severus Snape can get a little paranoid at times. He'd heard about a spy that was sent to Hogwarts from the Ministry of Magic, undercover, to investigate any possible chance of ex-death eaters hiding out. Not that he would have cause to be concerned, as Dumbledore has told him, however, he simply did not like the thought of someone watching his every move.

He'd gone mad, trapsing idly about Hogwarts and spiking everybody's butterbeer when they weren't looking. He would drill all that he suspected to be a spy until they confessed.

He'd yet to administer this truth serum to me, unfortunately, his prime suspect.

On a day that I was to try out this new "euphoria" potion in front of the class, he handed me, yet again, another vial.  
I drank the potion down, despite the fact that he was acting a little peculiar.  
After a few minutes of the class wordlessly monitoring my reactions and the head boy standing near the exit waiting for my eyes to pop out so that he can escort me, yet again, to the hospital wing, I blandly said,

"I'm not experiencing any euphoria, professor." Severus Snape checked the hourglass.

"Class dismissed!" he yelled very suddenly.

Students began to leave and none of them dare made fun of Professor Snape for his euphoria potion having not worked. I was very confused for a minute before I realized just what he was up to. I looked at him. He had an irritated look on his face and he was obviously waiting for all of the students to leave. He then motioned me into his office.

"Have a seat," he said, softly.

I sat down, quite scared now, only because of the way that he was acting. He'd gone from being insanely mad for no reason at all, to suave and gentlemen-like, offering me a chair to sit in.

"Madam Chase. Merydian," he strangely began – But then he paused as if to ponder something.  
"Oh I'll just jump right into it." He stopped pacing and stood right in front of me, eyeing me suspiciously. "Are you a spy sent here from Azkaban?" His gentleman-like manner changed into paranoid schizophrenia.

"No." I said, endlessly being astonished at his behavior.

He was silent. Then he walked slowly towards the other end of his office. "Do you or have you ever held suspicions of my being in league with the Dark Lord?"

"No." I said, bewildered. "But I do now that you ask…"

"Don't get cheeky with me silly girl!" he angrily demanded. He walked about the room, still eyeing me. I just stared innocently at him.

Finally, his gaze was elsewhere. He let out a long breath.

He looked disappointed. I guess because this means that he still has yet to find out who the spy is and he'd have to go through yet again.

"I assume you realize that I've given you veritaserum instead of euphoria potion." He eyed me as if he was expecting me to flip out and scream at him.

"I suspected it," I said.

I suppose my indifference caused him to become irate again. He rushed over to me, "Why are you not angry with me?" He stopped just inches away from my face, leaning in to get a good look at my eyes.

Oh no, I thought. I can't answer this question. It's not a yes or no question. I knew I was going to admit something rather embarrassing for us both. Struggling hard to fight the serum, I tried to answer him in my mind instead.

"Madam Chase, I am asking you a question. Do not fight the serum."

I stared into those black marble eyes and became transfixed. I could no longer stand this sort of torturous seduction he was performing, unknowingly.

I stood abruptly, thus causing him to back away a few inches with surprise.

"Because! Professor...-" Then I began to shake my head furiously.  
No, you have to stop right there, I told myself. So after a few seconds of silence, I sat back down as if I'd said nothing.

He tilted his head in frustration "...because?" I could tell he was agitated with the way I was able to fight the serum which he seemed to take as insult to his potion brewing ablilty.

"Because...you see... I am in l-"

"Professor Snape!" Ludo Bagman was in the classroom yelling. "I need to show you something. It's terrible!"

"Give me a moment, Mr. Bagman!" Professor Snape snapped and turning back towards me, he quietly breathed, "As you were saying...?"

I stood up, and looked him in the eye.  
"I'm ..in love with-"

"-Professor Snape! Please! You have to see this!" Ludo was screaming at the top of his lungs in the classroom.

"OH ALL RIGHT!" Professor Snape yelled. Before he left he stood ever so close to me and said very soft, like a whisper, "You know, we could continue this conversation later." He walked slowly to the door to leave and without look at me said, "At the Halloween Ball, perhaps?"  
With that he rushed out to Ludo Bagman yelling at him for the interruption. I felt my heart leap with joy.

**The Halloween Ball**

I had sat at the table in my masquerader costume, sipping madly on honeysuckle wine wondering to myself why I was so stupid to think that Professor Snape would actually be at this Ball. Meeting with me, of all people. I began to see the humor in the joke he played on me when, to my surprise, he showed up. He was wearing some sort of vampiric attire, complete with a cape. He spotted me right away and walked right towards me. I choked on my wine. He said nothing as he offered me his arm which I took gladly.

The ghost orchestra was playing a slow mandalay song (think 'paper bag' by Goldfrapp.  
We walked out in the middle of all the dancing ghosts and he bowed to me. I bowed back and we both began to dance.

There were no words exchanged the whole time. Only looks. But whenever the music paused slightly, he stopped leading, and looked as though he might kiss me. He decided against this considering our audience. He levitated us as we danced in circles around the room.

The faculty looked a bit alarmed and the students were indeed frightened.

When the music had ceased, the crowd was clapping for the ghost orchestra.  
Professor Snape bowed and kissed my hand. "It has been most..." He eyed me with a certain lustful hunger that he could no longer hide, "unbearable.  
He walked away and didn't come back for the rest of the night.

**Christmas**

This year promised to be the most eventful one of all as far as the attention I was receiving from Professor Snape. He insisted on sitting with me at Quidittch games, eating next to me at dinners, and he was a lot less careless when it came to me demonstrating a potion - ones that were less dangerous.

My only concern now was my suspicions of him being a vampire. So I decided one night, to test him. I asked him if he needed any help grading students' parchments. He was only too happy to let me assist him.

So there we sat in silence, grading. I kept glancing up at him only to see him in deep thought over a parchment that did not seem to please him.

Here goes nothing, I thought. I purposefully slid my finger across a sharp-edged piece of parchment.

"Oh," I gasped, imitating some annoying feminine voice that I didn't really knew I could imitate.

He suddenly ceased his grading and look up at me as if to smell the fresh blood. His face had changed from concentration to complete and utter lust. He stood and rushed over to me, taking my bleeding finger into his hands.

I think he was about to put my finger into his mouth when he looked up at me and decided against it.

He backed away to where he was sitting. Apparently he was too far to read my mind at that distance. I'm glad, though, because I do not know what he would have done if he knew I'd suspected him of being a vampire and it wasn't the truth.

He gazed at me silently muttering, "Enchantre Amendo". My small cut healed perfectly, no blood or cut was visible. I was afraid he'd do that. The parchment cut healing spell. It only works if you say it within a limited time after you have gotten cut by parchment.

He resumed writing with his quill.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

He stopped and look up at me. "You're welcome." He seemed shortened of breath. This even was strange indeed, particularly because he is not, in fact, a vampire.

**The Sensuphori Potion Valentine's Day**

During a dinner in the Great Hall, Professor Snape and I were sitting next to each other. While I ate, I could not help but notice him watching everything I was doing. Becoming self-conscious, I refrained from eating and instead sipped heavily on my drink, waiting for the alcohol in it to give me the courage to ask him what he was looking at. I wondered what the answer was to this on my own. Does he really like me that much? But then I figured it out.

I stared at him, while I placed my glass back down. He did it again, I thought to myself - in a dizzy state of disbelief. Veritaserum. In my honeysuckle wine. I wondered but the answer became obvious. To embarrass me in front of staff, students, and everyone while he asked me silly questions. Or could it be that he still does not trust me?

"Ah. I get it." I finally said, "Slipping me another one of your little serums, professor?"

But this time I began to feel strange and dizzy. He was closely observing me while I struggled to breathe.  
"You could put it that way…" he said, slowly but slyly.

I abruptly stood up, accidentally bouncing my plate on the table. I did not want to draw attention to myself, so, avoiding everyone's eyes, I calmly made my way out of the great hall - however awkward I appeared to be. On the way out, I felt my stomach turn over. I am about to die, I thought to myself. Professor Snape poisoned me. It all seemed to fit into place. _I thought he liked me, but he tricked me._ It all made sense now. _"You could put it that way"_ he had said. Such harsh last words…

As soon as I had reached the corridors, I ran. But I did not get far when a curious sensation gripped me, causing me to stumble. I must have been so distraught that I didn't realize exactly when these sensations from his potion began. I heard someone open a door and so I ran as much as I could.

I rounded a corner and collapsed. I was not dying, by all means. No, this was something entirely opposite. By now, I was completely out of breath, sweating, as I leaned against the wall.

I was so overwhelmed that I did not see when Severus Snape had arrived and was watching me from around the corner. His frame still in the shadows.

"Severus" I said in complete ecstasy.

He emerged from the shadows and came toward me.

"Did you like the potion my dear?" he whispered into my ear.

I could not speak. I was in a state of complete sexual bliss but with no touch upon me. He watched me with pure and utter amusement upon his face. "Professor..." is all I could manage to whisper.

He moved in closer to me, touching my face, my lips. He whispered to me, so soft and sweetly,  
"Happy Valentines Day, Merydian." and with that, he finally kissed me.

* * *


End file.
